A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to inputting information into a palmtop device in an interactive manner. Specifically, the present invention provides a technique for inputting information related to values of parameters into a palmtop device interactively where the palmtop device has no associated keyboard. The present invention is embodied in a method for inputting information; a palmtop system that receives information interactively; a computer program product enabling a palmtop device to accept interactive input.
B. Background of the Invention
Palmtop PCs belong to one of the smallest classes of general purpose computing devices. Palmtop PCs typically run general purpose operating systems, for example, Windows CE(copyright) by Microsoft(copyright). A typical palmtop PC has four to eight Mbyte RAM, an 80 MHz MIPS processor, a 240xc3x97320 pixel black and white display. Desktop and laptop PCs use a mouse-like device and a keyboard combination to input data. On the other hand, data is typically input into a palmtop PC using a pen and touch screen. The palmtop PCs typically communicate with their peripherals using protocols such as RS232, IrDa, etc. A compact flash slot is provided for making hardware expansions. The palmtop PCs boot from ROMs installed within them.
Palmtop PCs typically have only a black and white display of only 240xc3x97320 pixels. Therefore, the dialogs and other interactions with the palmtop PCs must be adapted to these restrictions in terms of size, coloring and spatial distribution. Most importantly, the user interface needs to be designed considering the relatively small display screens. For interacting with a palmtop PC, the user is provided with a pen. The pen is used in combination with the touch screen and a small number of physical entry keys (as opposed to virtual keys that are discussed hereunder). Palmtop PCs are not provided with a mouse-like device or a keyboard. In lieu of a regular keyboard, a virtual keyboard is displayed on the touch-sensitive screen. The users interface with the palmtop PC using the pen to make selections from the virtual keyboard.
Palmtop devices are often used for interfacing with control systems used in manufacturing facilities such as chemical plants. Data related to various parameters related to the control of the manufacturing facility is input using these palmtop devices. For example, FIG. 1 shows a typical palmtop screen display, where a current Ie1 is required to be set by the user. 1.1 is a first current that is required to be set by the user. 1.2 is a second current Ie2 that is required to be set by the user. 1.3 shows an upper limit value for the current. Likewise, 1.4 shows a lower limit value for the current. On the lower part of the screen a virtual keyboard 1.5 is displayed which is used by a plant operator to set the values of the current.
As can be readily seen from FIG. 1, a shortage of display space necessitates its optimal use in a palmtop PC. The space needs to be used for both the virtual keyboard and the parameters that need to be displayed. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, the lower limit value 1.4 is partially covered by the virtual keyboard 1.5. But then, there is a substantial amount of display space that is wasted. In this case, a large number of virtual keys are redundant since they are clearly useless in entering the value of the currents. For example, keys corresponding to the alphabets are useless for the specific example illustrated in FIG. 1.
Therefore, conventional palmtop PCs at least have a problem in that the use of the virtual keyboard occupies a substantial portion of the display screen, often overlaying at least some information that the user needs to see.
To solve the above-mentioned problems in conventional palmtop PCs it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer system where virtual a keyboard is less likely to overlay a required input parameter.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a computer system where interactive help is provided for inputting parameter values.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a computer program product to enable a palmtop PC to accomplish the above noted objectives.
To meet the objectives of the present invention there is provided a computer system with a screen, memory and a set of parameters, said system comprising an interactive input field for at least one parameter of said set of parameters, a set of information items for said at least one parameter, said set of information items being stored in the memory and a set of virtual keys stored in the memory, wherein on selecting said at least one parameter displayed on the screen, the interactive input field associated with the selected parameter and a subset of virtual keys is displayed on the screen, and wherein the subset of virtual keys are created dynamically based on said selected parameter.
Preferably the computer system is a palm-held PC.
Preferably said subset of keys comprise only those keys that are relevant to changing a value of the selected parameter.
Preferably the displayed subset of virtual keys does not overlay the displayed interactive input field.
Preferably the set of information items comprise parameter name, parameter type, and limit values for the parameter.
Preferably the system further comprises an interactive input field each for each of said set of parameters and a set of information items each for each of said set of parameters.
Still preferably the set of information items further comprises help information associated with the parameter.
Still preferably an error message is displayed when a user enters a value for the parameter that is outside of the limit values for the parameter.
Still preferably the help information is a help information in a Windows 95(copyright) format.
Another aspect of the present invention is a computer system comprising a palm-held computer and a memory, said memory comprising instructions, said instructions enabling the computer to enable a user to select a parameter by touching a touch-sensitive screen, said instructions further enabling the computer to display a subset of virtual keys that are dynamically created based on the parameter and said subset of virtual keys being sufficient to change the value of the parameter.
Preferably said instructions further enable the computer to monitor a value entered by the user so that said value is within a preset range of values for the selected parameter.
Preferably said instructions further enable the computer to display help information for the selected parameter on indication by the user.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of inputting values for a parameter into a computer system comprising: selecting the displayed parameter on a screen; displaying a dialog including an interactive input field associated with the parameter on the screen; displaying a subset of virtual keys on the screen; and using the subset of virtual keys to input values for the parameter, wherein the subset of virtual keys are created dynamically based on said selected parameter.
Preferably, in the method, the displayed subset of virtual keys does not overlay the interactive input field.
Preferably, in the method, the subset of virtual keys comprises only those keys that are relevant to changing the value of the parameter.
Preferably, in the method, said parameter is associated with a set of information including parameter name, parameter type and limit values for the parameter.
Preferably, in the method, the set of information further comprises help information.
Still preferably, in the method, an error message is displayed on entering a value outside the limit values for the parameter.
Still preferably, in the method, the help information associated with the parameter is displayed using a Windows 95(copyright) help format.
Another aspect of the present invention is a computer program product, including a computer readable medium comprising instructions, said instructions comprising a selector code to enable a user to select a parameter displayed on a screen, a dialog code to display a dialog associated with the parameter on the screen, an information code to store information associated with the parameter, a keyboard code to display a subset of virtual keys on the screen, a data receiving code, to enable a user to input parameter values using the subset of virtual keys, wherein, the subset of virtual keys are created dynamically based on the selected parameter.
Preferably, in the computer program product, the displayed subset of virtual keys do not overlay an interactive input field associated with the parameter.
Preferably, in the computer program product, said subset of virtual keys comprises only those keys that are relevant to changing the value of the parameter.
Preferably, in the computer program product, said information comprises parameter name, parameter type and limit values of the parameter.
Preferably, in the computer program product, said information further comprises help information.
Preferably, in the computer program product, an error message is displayed on entering a value outside the limit values for the parameter.